


Model for Me?

by equineaurora



Series: Adrien appreciation week [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien appreciation week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: Day 1 of Adrien Appreciation week. Prompt was Modeling or body parts. I went with modeling. This story finds one Marinette Dupain-Cheng in need of a model and Adrien is just perfect for the job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible I know. I'm stuck on Amusement Parks are Fun again. I'm sorry. I'm trying. I really am. 
> 
> In the meantime it's Adrien Agreste appreciation week and as I love Adrien too bits I couldn't resist writing one shots for the prompts. 
> 
> Thanks a million to my beta fanficismything! i didn't think she'd have time to beta this for me today but she managed to do it.

Marinette needed a model. She was working on male clothing, because really she needed the practice. She was fantastic at female clothing since she could practice on herself, but male clothes? That was a whole other story. Who better to ask then actual male model Adrien Agreste? The problem was actually talking to him.

“Marinette,” her best friend Alya scolds her. “We’ve been going to school with him for two years now. You should be able to ask him a simple question by now,” she concludes.

Marinette just sighs, “I know… this is different...it’s inviting him into my room to model clothes that I personally made. He’s used to wearing professional made clothing. Why would he even want to model for me?” she says sadly.

“Marinette. He’s your friend,” Alya reminds her. “Just go ask him,” she says before pushing Marinette out from behind the stairs.

She squeaks and stumbles and ends up falling right at Adrien’s feet.

Ever the gentleman Adrien bends down to help her up, taking her hand he gently pulls her to her feet, greens eyes meet blue as Marinette gets lost in those dazzling green eyes and totally misses what Adrien just said to her. She blinks. “Uh what?” she asks, face bright red from embarrassment.

“I asked if you were alright,” Adrien repeats, smiling shyly at her.

“Oh uh….yeah…” she says looking down at away from Adrien’s eyes, hyper aware he’s still holding her hand.

He seems to realize this suddenly too and quickly drops it, stepping back to give her space. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Oh well I’m glad then,” he says, smiling slightly.

Marinette nods then glances over at Alya who makes a “go on” gesture with her hands so Marinette stays and focuses back on Adrien. _His eyes really are gorgeous,_ she thinks to herself. Out loud she says, “Uhm...Adrien...I was wondering...wouldyouliketomodelforme?” the last bit coming out rushed.

He blinks, startled. “Uh...what was that?” he asks.

Marinette fidgets with the strap of her bag, glancing down at it before looking back up at Adrien. “I uh...need a male...to model some clothes for me...they’re not made yet...I need measurements first...but uh...and I know they’re not your usual standard...but I was wondering...if you could model for me?” She’s bright red at this point and looks down, waiting for the rejection.

Adrien blinks again, startled at the request then his face splits into the biggest grin. “You want me to model Marinette Dupain-Cheng originals? I’d love to!” he exclaims, pulling her into a hug in his excitement. He quickly realizes what he just did though and lets her go, stepping back quickly. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

Marinette had froze upon physically contact from Adrien Agreste, and she’s still trying to process what just happened so she just stares up at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open slightly. Alya decides to intervene and comes over, putting her arm around Marinette’s shoulder she grins at Adrien. “I think you broke her. I should probably take her away now so she can reset. Talk to whoever you need to about your schedule and let Marinette know when you have time to come by for her to take your measurements. See you later Agreste,” she says before leading Marinette away.

Adrien just blinks as they walk off, trying to process what just happened himself. He shakes his head and notices his car waiting for him so he walks over and gets in. He takes a look at his schedule as he’s driven home and is happy to see he has some free time tomorrow so he texts Marinette to let her know then settles back in his seat looking out at the familiar sights of Paris.

The next day after fencing Adrien walks across the street to the bakery. He enters the bakery and pauses to take in the wonderful smell. “Just a minute, “ a voice calls out from the back and a moment later Sabine Cheng appears carrying a load of fresh baked goods, the tray looks heavy and Adrien rushes over to assist her. Together they slid it into the display case and Sabine looks over at him. “Thank you...oh Adrien,” she says, changing her response from a formal thank you to a greeting as she realizes who it was that helped her. “That was nice of you. You’re here to see Marinette right? Just go on up, you know where her room is.”

Adrien nods and heads up the stairs, as he approaches the trap door to Marinette’s room it opens suddenly and Marinette herself comes downstairs. She turns and stops dead when she sees him in her living room. “Adrien! You’re here!” she exclaims, startled.

“Uh yeah, fencing practice finished so I just come on over. I hope that’s ok,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Oh of course it is!” she says hurriedly, “I was just grabbing a snack then we can go on up.” She’s blushing as she hurries into the kitchen and starts gathering stuff. Soon she comes over with a plate full of various baked goods and gestures for him to follow her upstairs.

He does so happily, setting his bag on the floor by her desk. “Uh...want one?” Marinette asks, holding the plate out to him.

He grins and reaches for a  chocolate croissant. “Thanks Marinette,” he says politely, happily eating the sugary goodness.

When they’re done eating Adrien offers a tentative smile. “So, you need my measurements right? Do you mind showing me the designs?”

Marinette jumps then nods. “Oh uh sure.” She gets her sketch book and brings it over to him, flipping to the correct pages to show him her ideas.

His eyes widen in amazement as he looks over the designs. “These are amazing Marinette! I’m so glad you asked me to model them for you. Did you have me in mind when you designed some of these? Like this shirt will make my eyes pop really nicely,” he asks her, grinning.

Marinette blushes bright red and can only manage a nod before looking away from him and her designs.

Adrien is confused by her reaction but just hands the sketch book back to her and stands up. “Well you should take my measurements then so you can get creating,” he says with a wink.

Marinette looks up at him right as he winks and loses it again she squeaks and looks away from him quickly as she fumbles for her measuring tape. She takes a few minutes to compose herself then approaches Adrien who moves into proper position without being asked. Marinette tries really hard to focus on the task at hand and not how close to Adrien she was as she writes the various numbers down and sometimes asks him to adjust so she can get the measurements she needs. Adrien is the perfect model, only moving when asked. _I wonder how many times he’s been measured in his life,_ Marinette wonders idly, finishing up the task at hand and writing down the last number on her sketch book. “Thanks Adrien,” she says softly. “We’re done now.”

Adrien smiles and takes a seat in her desk chair. “No problem. I look forward to wearing your awesome designs.” Just then his phone went off and with a sigh he answered it after a quick conversation he stands with a sigh. “Sadly my car is waiting for me outside to take me to piano lessons. Keep me updated on the designs and I’ll make time to model them for you when they’re done. Bye Marinette.” His happy expression shifts back into his neutral mask as he heads back downstairs and out to his car.

About two weeks later Marinette bravely calls out for Adrien to wait after class. He looks back at her with a smile as the class files out around them. “Are the designs ready?” he asks excited.

“Yes!” she beams. “So uh....I know you’re busy and stuff...so just let me know when you can come over again,” she says, only stuttering a little.

Adrien pulls out his phone and looks up his schedule. “Oh hey, look at that. I have Sunday completely free. Does Sunday work?”

Marinette nods, “Yes, Sunday would be perfect. See you then,” she says happily, turning to join Alya who was waiting for her.

The girls walk out as Adrien calls out, “See you Sunday Marinette!”

Sunday comes and Adrien arrives happily accepting a croissant from Sabine, he heads upstairs and knocks on the trapdoor to Marinette’s room. He hears a squeak before Alya pulls the door open. “Alya?” he asks, confused by the red head’s presence.

“Hey Agreste, I’m here to take pictures so get your blonde butt up here and take your clothes off,” she says in her forward way.

“ALYA!” Marinette’s mortified voice can be heard scolding her best friend as Adrien turns bright red but comes up into the room anyways.

Marinette can’t even look at him as her own face is bright red, it takes both of them a few minutes to compose themselves while Alya just laughs from the chaise.

Eventually Marinette is able to show him over to the clothes she wanted him to model, there were three different outfits. She grabs the first one and hands it to him. “Uhm...sorry I don’t have like a changing room. The bathroom is downstairs though. You’ll have to use it to change,” she says quickly.

He chuckles a little. “It’s ok, the bathroom is fine.” He takes the outfit and goes downstairs to change. His first outfit is a simple black shirt with a green over jacket that matched his eyes perfectly and black pants with a green stripe down the sides that matched the jacket. He comes back upstairs and Alya comes over to put just a little bit of natural makeup on him. Once that’s done Alya gestures towards the white sheet they had hung on the wall and laid across the floor to serve as a backdrop. “I really like this outfit Marinette,” he says as he leans on the wall casually legs and arms crossed in the perfect model pose.

Marinette is just watching him with wide eyes as _Adrien freaking Agreste_ models her creations in her bedroom just like he was at a professional shoot.

“I can’t believe i’m taking pictures of a REAL model,” Alya gushes as she snaps some pictures before asking him to change poses. “Adrien, can you do a less formal pose? You can have fun with this you know. They don’t all have to be formal you know.”

Adrien blinks for a minute. “Have...fun?” he asks uncertainly, he’d never posed just for the heck of it before.

“Yeah, just pose how you want to,” Alya confirms.

Adrien thinks for a minute then it’s like something shifts in him and he leans on the wall with one elbow, his hand on his head as he puts his other hand on his hip and crosses his legs to keep his balance he gives Alya a very familiar looking smirk that leaves Marinette wondering why it’s so familiar looking.

“Damn Agreste, it should be illegal for you to be this good looking,” Alya comments as she takes the pictures.

“Do I need to put myself under _Agreste_ ,” he jokes.

Marinette absolutely loses it at that, “Did he...did you just make a pun...out of your last name!?” she questions him.

He looks over at her and just nods, a very Chat like grin on his face. “Why of course Marinette. Puns are an art.”

“Puns are stupid,” she retorts. “Go change we have two more outfits to get through.”

He just laughs and goes to get the next outfit. Next time he comes up he’s got a black dress shirt on but the collar and straight down the middle where the buttons are is red with a white border. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the folded back part was also red. She hadn’t made pants to go with the outfit so he was back in his jeans.

“Oh man he’s smoking in that shirt,” Alya comments.

Marinette blushes again and just vaguely gestures towards the wall. She would be lucky if she got through this without a heart attack. It was a good thing Alya was here since she had apparently lost the ability to talk when Adrien wasn’t cracking puns.

Adrien leans against the white sheet with his thumbs hooked into his pockets, allowing Alya to get some good shots of just the shirt. Once she gets the pictures she wants she grabs Marinette and drags her over to Adrien and pushes them together before throwing her arm around Adrien to take a selfie. Marinette manages to smile though she is blushing as Adrien puts an arm around her to hold her closer so they all fit into the picture as Alya snaps the selfie. “Perfect!” she declares, posting it to Instagram.

“Uhm...one more outfit Adrien...thanks for this,” Marinette stutters out.

He nods. “No problem, this is actually fun unlike my normal shoots.” He walks over to where the last outfit is hanging and picks it up before heading back downstairs to change one more time.

His last outfit was a red dress shirt with black diagonal stripes running down it and it was probably his favorite, it reminded him of Ladybug.  The pants were opposite, black with red diagonal stripes. He brought the other two outfits back upstairs with him and hung them back up for her. “I have an idea for this one if that’s alright,” he says, glancing over at the girls.

“Of course.” Alya says with a smile, “I already said you could pose how you want.”

“Perfect,” Adrien says, walking over. He lays on his side one hand resting on his head, his elbow on the ground his other hand resting on the ground with his legs crossed. “Draw me like one of your French girls?” he jokes with a wink.

Alya laughs, but Marinette makes a noise like she’s dying before just up and running from the room.

“Uhm...is she ok?” Adrien asks, not moving from the pose as Alya takes pictures.

“Yeah she’ll be fine,” Alya responds, “I think this pose was just a bit too much for her.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to upset her,” he says, sitting up as Alya looks over the pictures.

“Oh you didn’t upset her. Don’t worry Adrien, you did nothing wrong. I’ll go check on her while you change back into your regular clothes. Thanks for the photos,” Alya assures him, moving towards the trap door.

“Uhm alright if you’re sure,” he says, standing up and heading downstairs as well to go back into the bathroom. He can see Marinette and Alya on the couch but doesn’t approach them.

Once he’s done changing Marinette comes over to him as he exits the bathroom. “Thank you so much for this Adrien. I really appreciate it…” she says kind of sheepishly.

He’s still a little confused by what happened but he smiles as he answers her. “My pleasure Marinette, it was nice to model because I wanted to for once. I hope those photo’s help you get what you want,” he says handing the clothes back to her. “Do you want play Mecha Strike 3?” he asks, not ready to leave yet.

Marinette blinks, startled that he wants to keep hanging out with her before she gives him a small smile, “I’d love to.”

“Well you two, I’m going to head out and get to work on editing this photos. Have a good afternoon,” Alya says from the couch, standing up to head to the door.

Marinette glances at her a little helplessly but Alya just shrugs and heads out, leaving Marinette to have some alone time with Adrien.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll hopefully be able to keep up with this and post something everyday this week. I'm going to try!


End file.
